halocostumingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepakura File Index
To help newcomers to Halo costuming out, we've gathered all the Pepakura files we know of, and could post↑, here. For the uninitiated, you're best off grabbing a set of basics and making them, then later making a set of whichever permutations you want. You'll want to practice anyways... Notes: Please don't delete anything here. Seriously, people put a lot of effort into this, deleting or defacing it will get your IP perma-banned. If something is missing, or there's a broken link, make a note of it- ON THE TALK PAGE. Please don't post other people's work and try to take credit for it. It's pathetic, and our research arsenal vastly outguns yours; see the banination techniques above. Please, keep it to HALO COSTUMING only. A halo diorama pdo might be neat, but it won't help the people coming here to find armor to build. Be respectful, have fun. -Management Marine Armor Halo 1 Marines' Armor Okay marine get you armor on! And FIGHT! Marine (Halo 1) Reference Pictures Halo 3 Marines' Armor Ohh you gots nice armor. But I dont. Marine (Halo 3) Reference Pictures Halo 3 Naval Pilot (Marine Variant) Armor Pilot! Wears your helmet! Oh still making it... ODST Armor Halo 2 ODST Armor I gotz special armor Halo 3 ODST Armor I gotz special NEW armor ODST has reference pictures Halo 3: ODST Game Characters Hey howd you get my armor? Halo: Ghosts of Onyx (Novel)- Semi-Powered Infiltration As seen on the cover illustration of this novel. Halo Wars: Mark IV The armor worn by Spartans in Halo Wars. Mark V Ahhh, the good old days. Mark V (Halo 1) Armor Reference Pictures For the newer, "HD" helmet that appears as a permutation in Halo 3, follow this link: Pepakura File Index#Mark V (High_Detail) Mjolnir Mark VI Mark VI High Detail Parts These are more detailed versions of the Normal Detail files below. It's suggested that you build the Normal Detail versions before you move up to High Detail. Mjolnir Mark VI Reference Pictures Under Armor Reference pics can be found there too Mark VI Normal Detail Parts If you finish these normal definition files and still want to improve your costume, try the HD files above. These files are scaled to Master Chief's proportions. Some may not fit your proportions properly. A scaling factor of your height in inches is a good approximation of what should fit you- this applies to all parts. A note on the shoulders- there are two options: 2-piece or 1-piece. The level of detail is the same. The lower portion of the 2-piece is for use with other permutation shoulders- they're to be fitted and worn with the top parts of the 2-piece shoulders. Mjolnir Mark VI Reference Pictures Under Armor Reference pics can be found there too Mjolnir Permutations Mark V (High Detail) Back to the good old days... Sort of.. Mark V Helmet Reference Pictures E.V.A For when you really, really need to fight aliens on the surface of your spaceship. Note: you will need to scale the visors separate from the helmet. EVA Reference Pictures E.O.D "Oh heavens, no, not the green wire. Anything but the green wire." EOD Reference Pictures Recon Now, You can haz recon! CQB Duct-Battles- A new title to the popular Halo franchise! CQB Reference Pictures Rogue ( witticism regarding quick strikes and dual knives... ) Rogue Reference Pictures Scout Remember, always be prepared! Scout Reference Pictures Security Rent-a-cop? I think not. Security Reference Pictures Hayabusa Hayabusa: A Japanese flying bird or a totally pownzor awesome Halo 3 matchmaking Armor Hayabusa Reference Pictures Covenant Armor Arbiter I can has arby helm now? Grunt Armor Hey you killed flipyap Hunter Armor The covenant walking killing machine who loves to say "woop woop woop" Weapons Pepakura isn't the best medium to build weapon props in, but maybe it can be a stepping stone to better methods. Its true what they say every hero needs a weapon. Covenant Covenant Weapon Reference Pictures UNSC Welcome to my halo armory....how may i help you? UNSC Weapon Reference Pictures Vehicles Pepakura vehicles are almost unheard of, but here's two anyway. Imagine if they were made life sized. Equipment Every warrior needs equipment! ↑some pepakura authors don't allow reposting of their files. Category:pepakura Category:all